The objective of this proposal is to seek conditions which optimize the biodegradation of environmental pollutants by white rot fungi such that they may be used for the treatment of hazardous wastes. Both the rate and extent of degradation will be studied such that residues will not be left that might pose a threat to human health. Also, we propose to determine if potentially toxic or mutagenic intermediates may be formed by the action of white rot fungi on hazardous wastes. The ultimate objective is to reduce the risks of human health associated with hazardous wastes by biological treatment of the wastes. The proposed research will emphasize Phanerochaete chrysosporium because it has been found to be the best organism for the degradation of environmental pollutants. However, since these experiments were conducted under ideal conditions we also propose to investigate some other white rot fungi that may have a natural advantage in degrading hazardous wastes in the environment. We also propose to test of mutant strains or genetically engineered organisms as they are developed by other members of this Program Project. Also we propose to determine if very inexpensive, readily available liniaceous substrates might also provide the bulking agents for compost-like treatment systems. These substances, such as wood chips, straw, peanut shells, rice hulls and corn cobs, might also help in aeration of the composts because this system requires oxygen.